Equetria's Detective Reason: Clouds, Memory, and the Detective
by FirestarLeon
Summary: Mr. Reason wakes up in a dark cave with no memory about himself or anything. His only clue points to a place called Cloudsdale, and he soon learns a dastardly plot. Now it's up to Reason to follow clues and instinct, and uncover this mystery. And along the way finding out who he really is!
1. Chapter 1

**"All I ask is that you do what I tell you. You've been doing this long enough."**

**"I can't do this any longer. Don't you understand that what your doing is wrong? I came to you for a new beginning, not to be your weapon of choice!"**

**"You shut your mouth! I have your life in my hooves, and you'll do well to remember that! Just do as you're told and all will be fine. Now look, I've got a second job for you."**

**"You mean I have to make somepony else's life harder? Great. I'm thrilled."**

**"Ever heard of the pony, Reason?"**

* * *

When I woke up, I was oddly disappointed by the lack of clear skies. Here I was hoping for a blue sky, grassy field. But no. Lucky me gets stuck waking up in a dark and creepy cave. Not to mention this blistering headache. Feels like… like…

"Feels like I got a whole stampede of buffalo to trample on me. Must have really stepped on somepony's hooves." My deep voice echoed off the walls.

I really couldn't see much. I could see a rock or two, and the cave's ceiling. Other than that, it just seems like some dank dark cave with-

A noise interrupted my thoughts, then a flash of movement caught my attention. "What the?" It seemed to be something flying near the ground. "Who's there?"

No answer and whatever it was kept moving. If I wanted to know who or what it was, I'd have to get closer.

"Easy does it." I told myself. My legs were so shaky. I must have gotten in some kind of fight. Though with who or what escapes me. What matters right now is what's moving around in this cave. Speaking of what 'It' was, 'It' is a piece of paper.

"Looks like a piece of shredded notebook paper. Seems like a list. Can't really make out what it says." I told myself. I pocketed the scrape in one of my pockets. Now I can, wait pockets!

I patted my chest, feeling a smooth silk tie and silk coat. What was I dressed up so fancy for?

The pockets may have had a clue. So I checked those. My outer left pocket had that note and nothing else. My right outer pocket had what felt like a pocket watch. And finally both inner pockets had nothing.

_Perfect. Just perfect. No wallet to tell me who I am, no clue how to get out. And I think I'm catching a cold in this place. Maybe I could scream and hope someone hears me? No that's not going to help, maybe I could-_

"Wait a tick." Putting my left hoof in my pocket and feeling that scrap of paper. "How can you be blowing around in a cave? That can only mean that air is coming in from somewhere. And if there's air then there has to be a way out.

* * *

"Well, so much for that plan. Guess there was a reason I felt like I was trapped."

Looking over the large cluster of rocks, even in this dark place, I could see some kind of burned marks along the sides of the cluster. Somepony made this deliberately. And considering that on the other end of this cave is a dead end, this _was_ the only way out.

I sighed in defeat, "Bloody hay." I bashed my head onto one of the rocks and nearly screamed in pain. My forehead never made contact however. It seems that instead I almost broke my horn. "I'm a unicorn? Huh. Well I'll be."

Yes. It seems I'm a unicorn and my horn isn't going to let me forget it. Judging from the pain, it's going to have a nasty bruise later. I could have sworn that, besides the horn, there was something unicorns could do. But the thought escapes me.

What thought wont escape me is how am I going to get out? The air couldn't be coming out through these rocks, at least, not with enough force to move that paper like mad. Maybe there's another opening I missed? No. It would have to be small, and even then that vent could be anywhere. Vent? Vent!

I rushed around the perimeter of the cave, it had to be somewhere. A vent of air could mean it leads above ground. I've just got to hope I can fit through when I find it through.

* * *

After some looking I found it. I was in luck too, I could fit through well enough. Just had to be careful I didn't get stuck half way through. Otherwise I'd have a whole new problem. So slowly, gently, I made my way through the vent. No curves, ups, downs, just a clear path ahead. And, daylight! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm free!

* * *

The sun was setting when I made my way out of the vent. I ended up coming out of some mountain range of some kind. Ahead was a sea of grass. Leading on into farms, and finally at a town. Perfect. I'll be able to get help.

For now though I needed a breather. It felt like that vent lasted forever. Plus it gave me time to have a personal, um, break. When you got to go, you got to go.

Afterwards, I wanted to know what that note said. So I took it out to read it. It was a list, and sadly, one that made no sense to me.

"One: Sweet Apple acres. Two: Meeting. Three: back to Cloudsdale. Apple acres? Cloudsdale? Where are they?" Hugh. More questions, less answers. I just don't get why I can't remember anything. Bump in the head? My head did hurt when I woke up. But who or what hit me then?

"Horse apples. If I had a cutie mark for every time some new question was brought up I'd be considered to have Cutie pox! Wait, my cutie mark!"

I looked at my flank to find that on my white coat, was a cutie mark of a magnifying glass. It matched well with my grey colored tail. But other than that, I'm not sure what it could mean. I could be anything. My first thought would be a lawyer, but there are lots of jobs that have magnifying glasses. And it's my talent, not exactly what I do.

I looked back in the direction into town. It was quite a walk. I didn't know if I'd make it before night fall. That's when I spotted the barn beyond one of the apple fields. It was half way. I could make it there, rest until morning, and then head off into town. Somepony has to know me.

With my decision made, I galloped towards the barn.

**Authors note: Made quite a few re-edits to this chapter particularly. I promise through, no more redo's. Anyways, leave a review, comment, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wha? What is this place? Hello? Someone here? I can't see anything, hello?_

_You truly don't remember? How strange. Even stranger I can enter your dreams._

_What? Who are you? What do you mean by entering my dreams? Do you know me?!_

_How interesting. I'll have to tell my sister about this. We will meet again._

_Wait! Please! I need help, I need-_

* * *

I jumped awake right as the cold water came down on my head. Losing some Stallion points for the filly like scream. Now I was out for blood for whoever decided to wake me up from that dream.

My eyes soon rested upon two figures. Shaking my head, I could make them out at last. One was a big red stallion, hold a large bucket in his mouth. The other was an orange mare, complete with a hat on top of her head.

"There, now that y'all are awake, mind telling myself and big Macintosh why you were taken there nap in our family barn."

"Why the hay did you do that! Ever hear of just shaking me awake?"

The orange and Macintosh both raised an eye brow. "Well partner, you're sleeping in our barn without permission. And I would watch your lip, or big Mac here will show you the door."

"Eeeyup."

I sighed in defeat. Guess I did break onto their property. I just wanted a bit of sleep before heading into town. I do owe them an apology.

"I'm sorry. I was heading into town, and it was getting dark. I woke up in a cave some ways off. I, I think I was attacked. Now I'm trying to find out what happened to me."

They both gave me a look of suspicion. And just as big Mac was taking a step towards me, the orange farmer spoke up.

"That so? And y'all aren't with that no good fancy dressed guy? The one that harassed me yesterday?"

"What? No. Honest."

Big Mac looked over to the orange farmer, raising a brow. She looked at him with a look of uncertainty. But not a moment later held her head high with a smile of confidence.

"Go on Mac. Get started on your chores. If he gives me trouble, I'll deal with him."

He hesitated. "Ya sure Applejack?"

"I'm sure."

With that, he shrugged and left out the barn. Passing a tiny little filly who decided to watch and listen. Applejack turned towards me and handed a towel. She seemed less tense then before. But it was obvious she didn't trust me. Fair enough I supposed.

"So what's your name partner?"

"Well. I ah... I don't know. I can't remember anything."

"Really now. I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could help you but I don't know you. Sorry sugar cube." There was real sympathy in her eyes. Maybe she does believe me.

"Thanks. Anyway, my only clue was a note left were I woke up. It was a list listing names of places I didn't recognize. One was Cloudsdale, and the other was a place called Sweet Apple Acers. Do any of those names ring any bells miss?"

She seemed much more alert as soon as I finished. Applejack began to move toward me aggressively. So much for that.

"Cloudsdale is the big Pegasus shin dig. And Sweet Apple Acers is right below your hooves there mister."

"Relax! I don't think it was mine anyway. Though I think it might belong to somepony that was coming to see you."

"Haven't seen no soul until you came along mister. Look if y'all want help, I'd take you into town and I'll by ya a meal and show ya to a friend. Name's Twilight, and I'm sure she can help ya better than I can."

With that Applejack was walking out the door. Probably expecting me to follow. So I shrugged and started to trot along side. She definitely had some spirit in her. For a moment I was tempted to ask if she was planning to do anything. But a thought came to mind. What if I was married? That put any thought of attraction out of my mind.

Besides, I've got bigger priorities.

* * *

The trip walking into town was uneventful. I realized at some point that little filly was following us. Applejack never acknowledged her, and I didn't mind. No one spoke. That is, no one spoke until we entered town.

"Welcome to Ponyvile partner! Greatest town in all of Equestria! You will not find a friendlier town in all these here parts!"

Applejack turned towards me and held out a hoof full of bits. I took them and stashed them in one of my empty pockets. This for some reason confused the two.

"Um, mister?" The young filly spoke up. "Why don't you just use your magic?"

Ah. I knew unicorns could do something special. I took a bit out and tried to levitate it out of my hand. But it wouldn't budge.

"I, guess I just don't remember the spell. I'm sure this Twilight can help with that."

Applejack nodded. "For sure. Twi is the greatest magic wielder of all time. Now her place is the old library. It's a big tree cant miss it. Be careful though, she's been on edge since just last week we let Discord free."

"Who?" I asked.

Both mare and filly sighed. Applejack answering in only, "Long story. Tell y'all some other time."

We exchanged goodbyes and they both wished me luck. I learned the filly's name was Applebloom. Afterwards they both trotted off back to their farm. I after decided to go buy some bandages and some food.

* * *

I got to look around a little while waiting in lines, or eating breakfast. It really was a nice town. The ponies were friendly, and I had a real sense of home. I didn't think to ask around and see if someone knew me though. Whoever attacked me in those caves had to be from this town. Or at least may still be here. So for now, better keep quiet.

Actually, the ponies here are starting to weird me out. Some keep staring at me. And whenever I pass by a group or two, they stop and whisper. Do I live here? Am I famous?

Honestly, I just hope that this Twilight can help me.

* * *

I've just been wondering around for awhile. I can't find this stupid library. Cant miss it, sure.

So for now I'm just resting in the park. Might as well just enjoy the nice weather.

"Excuse me?" A young mare's voice broke me from thought. "Do you have the time?"

She was a mint colored unicorn, with a harp as her cutie mark.

"Oh, sure." I pulled out that pocket watch and looked at the time. "It's 1:46 miss."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks mister. See ya!" And with that, she was gone.

I smiled to myself. Felt good to help someone. Better than just sleeping around and eating. I ate a whole roll of bread and three apples and still felt starved. Hugh.

Then I noticed something. On the inside of the upper part of the watch was a quote of some kind. I read it aloud.

"_Vigilance is the sharpest of all my swords."_

What's that supposed to mean_? _Now looking at it, this watch is handmade. Custom built. I wonder if it's mine. It was in my coat pocket after all. But this is kinda expensive looking. It must have been a gift, or maybe I'm rich. Might explain why ponies are acting weird around me. Maybe I'm rich and famous!

"Ha! That make my day." I laughed.

**Authors note: Leave a review, comment, etc. Hope your enjoying so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_And you're sure of this?"_

"_Without a doubt sister. But he seems to have forgotten who he is."_

"_Forgotten? How?"_

"_I'm not sure sister. But he must be dealt with. You know what he's capable of! I will go now and deal with him. He must be stopped."_

"_That won't be necessary. I will keep watch of him and see what he does. There must be a reason he's here in Equestria."_

"_You're going to let Him run around? He has to be stopped. He might not know what he can do, but we do! He'll cause chaos and panic."_

"_I don't think so. Let's just watch. Besides, if he is just as evil as he once was, then I think a certain student of mine can handle it herself."_

"_If… If you say so sister. But when he starts causing panic, I'll be right there to deal with him. Mark. My. Words."_

* * *

I feel really stupid I couldn't find this dumb library. I think a new born foal could find this place. Me? No. I have to wonder around for another two hours before I find the bloody thing. So much for keeping a low profile. Everypony in Ponyvile has probably seen my bruised flank twice I'd bet. Oh well I'm here now.

I knocked on the door three times before I heard a voice from inside.

"Just come in already! It's a public library pal!"

Huh. I just assume Twilight was a young mare. Well, goes to show. Never judge a book by-

The door swung open as a young dragon of all things came into view. He looked quite annoyed, and seemed to be carrying some books.

"Hey. As long as you're standing there, can you help me with these things?"

I shrugged and took the stack of books he was carrying in my hooves. It was a bit awkward having to walk on two legs, but I managed.

I took the stacks of books and set them on a table in the edge of the main room. The library is big that's for sure. Though admittedly a bit messy.

"Okay. That's one way to carry books." The dragon approached me, now with a nice greeting smile on his face. "Now how can I help you?"

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Yes, well. I've come to see Miss Twilight. I was told she could help in my predicament. Is she your master little one?"

Wrong choice of words. The little dragon tossed his greeting smile, for one of hatred. "Master!? What do think I am? Some house hold pet!? I oughta-"

"Spike?" A young mare's voice sounded from upstairs. "What are you yelling about? Who's here?"

Spike grumbled a bit before answering. "Nothing. You have a visitor. Some fancy dress unicorn."

The sound of hooves echoed from upstairs. Finally I could see a young purple unicorn galloping down stairs. Once grounded, she walked over to me with a big smile.

"Hi! Welcome to Ponyvile. My name's Twilight Sparkle. Did you need something? I can offer… offer…"

She stopped for some reason. She tilted her head slightly to the left and began looking me over. She started circling me, her horn strangely flashing. After a moment of this, she started asking questions.

"Were you hurt sir? You have a lot of bruises and badages."

"Yes in fact I was. I woke up in a cave out near the mountains and hills. It seemed I was attacked. The attacker even causing a cave in to trap me."

"Oh my! Do you remember who attacked you mister…?"

"I don't know who attacked me. I don't even remember my own name. I think in the scuffle, my attacker must have hit me over the head. I can't remember anything. My name. Occupation. Magic."

"That's, unusual. Even if you lost your memory, you should be able to remember your magic. That's a subconscious thing, you'd just know it. As for who you are, does the name Reason mean anything to you?"

Reason. Reason. I feel like I should know this. Sounds important. But it doesn't ring any bells.

"No Twilight. I'm not familiar with that name. Why? Should I know it?"

Twilight gave a sad smile. "Well. After looking at you more closely, I recognized you. The coat, the mane, and that all familiar cutie mark. You are the great detective Reason. One of Canterlot's finest investigators. I had never met you personally. But I did read a story you published. The adventures of Sherlock Whooves. One of my favorites."

I was speechless. Me? A detective? Where do I live? Who are my relitives? Do I have a wife?!

I charged into Twi's face and screamed, nearly making her fall on her flank. "You have to help me! I need to know, tell me everything you know about me!"

"Easy there pal!" Spike quickly broke in. "No need to go crazy on us."

"Sorry." I stepped back, blushing in humiliation. "I've just been running all over the place trying to find out who I am. My only clue was this watch and a note I found in that cave."

Twilight took a moment to recompose herself, as I took out the respective items. Only to have them taken in a glow of purple aura. They floated over. Both Spike and Twilight gave the list a glance. Then the watch.

Twilight, after some fiddling, opened the watch and mouthed the quote inside.

"I'm not sure about the list. But as for the watch, I've never heard you using the quote."

A moment of silence past. Unsure of what to say about that, I changed the subject.

"In any case, can you help me remember?"

Twilight hesitated. But it was replaced with a look of determination.

"Don't worry. I'll look around and see if I can find that memory spell. Have no fear Reason. In the mean time through." She turned toward Spike. "Spike? Can you please make some tea? And show Reason the restroom so he can clean himself up?"

"Sure thing. This way Reason."

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I've taken off my tie and coat. It's a strange feeling, looking at yourself and not familiar with the sight. The white coat, grey mane, and light green eyes. None of it feels familiar.

"I am detective Reason." I say experimentally. I let the words linger. And, it feels no more real. How horrible it feels to say your name and have it feel unnatural.

I hope Twilight can help. I want my life back. I want my memory.

* * *

After cleaning up,I got redressed and came back into the main room to find Twilight reading through book after book. She looks so determine. I find that very inspirational. Not to mention she's very, very-

I shook my head, clearing the thought. What is wrong with me? I could be married. Or at least, seeing someone. Why can't I keep myself under control?

Twilight must have heard me come in. She turned her head in my direction and waved a hoof. I trotted over to her to find her beaming.

"Before I try the spell, I want to teach you some spells. Just as an experiment to see if jogs something. Now two spells you'll use frequently is the levitate spell, and the light spell. All you have to do is feel the magic in you. Then, let it flow into your horn."

I nodded and tried myself. I closed my eyes, and tried to feel the magic. I could feel something. Something. Something very familiar. Something, something scary. I'm not sure about this.

"Yes, just like that. Now the energy is flowing into your horn. Now for the light spell, let the energy bloom into a beacon of hope. A light so strong, that even from the moon you could see it."

I gave her a questioning look. Complete with a raised eyebrow. Twilight blush and laughed shyly.

"Just work with me here."

I rolled my eyes. But I tried it how she described and sure enough. A glow of green filled the room.

"Very good. Now for the levitating spell, try to do the same thing. But this time try to imagine the magic energy enveloping an object. Then command it to come over to you."

Sure enough. Works like a charm.

"That's great! See, I knew you'd remember." She paused looking at me expectantly. "So…"

"Sorry. Nothing. Though it did feel, familiar. But different. I don't know how to explain it."

Twi shrugged. "It's okay. I just wanted to see if you had any reaction. Now let's see if we can reignite those memories."

Twilight moved up to my face and touched her horn on my forehead. She was a little close for comfort. If the blushing on both of our faces wasn't enough of an indicator. Oh well. If it meant I could remember again, who cares?

* * *

After a few minutes of standing around waiting for Twilight to say something. She suddenly pulled away and went back to her books. I can only guess something went wrong, since I don't feel any different.

"Miss Sparkle? What's wrong? Did it work?"

Twilight turned and faced me again. Her face a flash of different emotions.

"Detective Reason. I don't know what to say. It's like, like your memories aren't even there. Like they never existed. The only explanation is. Well…"

"Yes?!"

"Whoever attacked you. They did casted a spell I read was lost to all pony kind. A spell that I'm sure no pony could use in all of Equestria. The memory wipe. It was used in a long ancient war. After the conflict, Princess Celestia banned the use of the spell. I can only speculate-"

"Memory wipe? Doesn't that just make me not remember?" I interrupted. I can put two and two together. I know what she says before she says it. But I need to know. I need to know I'm wrong.

"Reason… It destroys memories." She answered.

**Authors note: Well that's three chapters in a short amount of time. If you can, comment and review. I'd love some feedback. I'm going to be kinda busy for awhile so, hang tight for the next few chapters. Unless your from the future, then in which case, please read on. -**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Pal, I've been a weather pony for a long time. And believe it or not, I'm actually good at my job! Now being a weather pony for mostly Ponyvile and farms, I've gotten used to how the weather needs to be. But this? What in the name of Celestia are some of these weather orders about!?"_

"_Miss Dash. You've been a loyal employee at the Cloudsdale Weather Co. for the longest of time, and you've followed your orders to the letter. Why stray now?"_

"_Because some of these orders make no sense! And I've talked to other weather ponies recently, and they're all noticing the same thing. Then! For some strange and unknown reason, they stop talking. Care to explain four eyes?"_

"_Hm. I'd reframe from your childish behavior if I were you. Now all we expect of you is to do as you've always done. Roll over like the stupid, loyal dog you are."_

"_Say what? I'd oughta beat your sorry flank until your new shade of blue! You come into my home and push me around? Do you want me to take you for a little flight and show you what it feels like to be tossed across Equestria into the Griffin kingdom at the speed of hurricane!?"_

"_Big talk Miss Dash. But you hardly scare me. What you need to understand is things are different now. Not to mention the fact is I have one advantage you couldn't have if you lived for a millennia."_

"_Oh yeah? What's that?"_

"_Leverage."_

* * *

I don't know how long I've sat around. After the revelation with Twilight, I just don't know what to do. The thought of never knowing who I was, hurts so much. Without your past, what moves you on into the future?

I'm just glad Twilight let me stay for awhile. She took my locking up harsh. I just kind of shut down in the middle of the place. Been resting on the floor since. Meanwhile she has worked furiously to find a cure to the memory wipe spell.

I must have fallen asleep at some point. That voice in my last dream didn't appear again. Oh well, it was just a dream. When I wake up it's turning evening, and Twilight is still hitting the books.

Though I do notice that now, there is a blanket over me. Twi or Spike must have put it there. I'll have to thank them both for their kindness. But at some point, I'll have to leave. This is my problem, not theirs.

I started to get up when I noticed that somepony else is in the room. A Pegasus.

She has a yellow coat, a pink mane, and a cutie mark with butterflies. When she realizes I'm awake and staring at her. She blushes and tries to hide behind a stack of books.

"Hey. What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

My voice must have gotten Twilight's attention. "Reason? Who are you talking…? Fluttershy?"

The little pony moved out of her cover of books by just a smidge. She looked over at Twilight and mumbled some words.

"Fluttershy. Speak up. I can't hear you. Don't worry about Reason. He's just lost and confused, and I'm trying to help him."

Fluttershy moved out of her cover and came out into the open. She finally spoke up so I could hear her, but it wasn't much different from the whispering.

"I'm... I'm sorry Twilight. But I walked in a moment ago. I saw you working and you didn't notice me. So I didn't want to bother you. But then I saw a pony on your floor sleeping. He looked so cold, so I got him a blanket. After that I decided to wait for you. But he woke up, and I didn't know what to do…"

Wow. Talk about issues. Though she can't be all bad, she seems really kind. Not to mention… I… What's wrong with me? I, I just. Can't control. Hugh. I want something to eat.

I quickly came back to reality to find Twilight standing by me and the Pegasus. "Oh Fluttershy, you wouldn't have been bothering me. I'm just trying to help Reason. He lost his memory."

I shakily stood up and folded the blanket with my magic. I then levitated it toward a basket and settled it in. I then faced Fluttershy, giving a small smile to calm her nerves. "Hello. I'm…Reason. Detective Reason at your service madam."

"Um… hello. I'm Fluttershy. I take care of the local animals. Oh! Are you hurt mister Reason?"

"I'm fine. Just sore. I was attacked. Then wiped of my memory. I don't know-" I left the sentence unfinished. I'm still having a hard time taking it all in. It's funny actually. I sounded so nonchalant about too.

"Reason needs help." Twilight spoke up. "And I won't rest until I find the answers I need to help him."

Fluttershy shifted her gaze from me to Twilight, and then settled on me. She seemed to be in deep thought, perhaps debating what to say next. After a moment, her gaze soften, and she seemed to relax a bit.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you mister Reason. I was going to ask Twilight to come to a picnic with me and the others. Would you like to go too? I know it's not much, but it may help you feel a little better."

I didn't know what to say. These ponies have been so kind. Here I am. A complete burden and a complete stranger. Yet they welcome me openly. For the first time in my new memory, I've never been happier.

"I would love to Fluttershy. Come along Twilight. If there is a cure, then I can wait. Besides, I think I'd rather make some new memories right now."

Twilight gave a sad smile then nodded her head. She believes she can find a cure. She really does believe that I can be helped. And with that confident pace toward the door she made, my suspicions were confirmed. But I know the truth. You can't help what's already long gone.

* * *

The three of us walked out of town into nice rolling hills. The stars we're starting to show, and the sunset in the background. It was magnificent, all of it. The spot where we we're to meet the others was at the top of a tall, steep hill with a tree.

As we were going up the hill, I could spy some lit candles, smell the aroma of food, and the sight of other ponies.

Fluttershy flew up ahead, while Twi and I walked up the hill. There was the sound of greetings and other chatter. All conversation stop though, when Twilight and I finally made it to the top.

All eyes were on Twilight and me. I could see a huge blanket spread across the place. Lit candles in hanging lanterns. All kinds of food and deserts spread around. Quite the feast.

Besides Twilight and Fluttershy, there were two ponies I didn't recognize. There was of course Applejack, sitting back on the tree with her hat tilt up. A white unicorn that had a giant purple mane, that must have been fluffing a pillow before stopped. A pink earth pony with an equally pink puffed mane that seemed to have finished off a salad, fruit I might add judging from the apple bits hanging off her lip.

It seemed that no pony was going to speak. So I decided to end the awkward silence. "Ahm. Hi. My name is-"

In the blink of an eye, the pink pony was right in me and Twi's faces. Looking over me especially with a huge grin.

"Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie! Are you new in new town? What's your name? Why do you look beat up? Why are you here? Are you Twilight's new coltfrie-"

"Pinkie!" Twilight stop her, a furious blush in her cheeks. Thank goodness. This mare scares the bloody hay out of me.

Twilight recomposed, now with her brimming smile back. "Girls, I'd like to introduce you all to detective Reason. Canterlot's finest!"

The white unicorn, now on her feet, ran over into my face with twinkles in her eyes. "The one and only gentlecolt Reason?! Oh my, it's such an honor! I've seen you're picture now and again, and I must say your much more handsome up close. My name's Rarity. It's such an honor!"

"Um, thanks?" I answered. Okay I take it back. Compared to Pinkie Pie, this mare scares me more.

Applejack had gotten to her hooves and joined the group crowding me. "Wait, that's your name? I thought you said you can't remember it."

Rarity gasped dramatically. "Applejack. You're already acquainted with the handsome detective?"

Pinkie started tilting her head back and forth. "Wait! Why wouldn't you remember your own name? That's just silly."

Oh boy. This is going to be fun. Well, at least I'll have something to do while I eat.

* * *

Twilight had managed to get everypony settled in after a word or two. We all had some food passed around and I retold my story. Though I felt I was going to have to tell it all again since Twilight was asking about somepony named Rainbow dash. Apparently she decided not to show up.

Fluttershy was given the task to see if she could find Rainbow, while I retold the tale.

After I was finished. Everypony had something to say.

"Does this mean I can't, or can throw you a welcome to Ponyvile party? Sense you may, or may not have been here before."

"Oh this is terrible! This is just the worst. Possible. Thing. Ever!"

"Oh shucks. Now I just feel terrible kicking ya to the curve sugercube. Hope you can forgive me."

They barely know me. And I barely know them, yet they care. All of them. They're treating me like I was one of them. Like I was a friend. It's sad that I can't remember feeling like I was cared for and loved by others.

I put down my sandwich, not feeling hungry anymore. I looked onto each individual mare. "Thank you. All of you. I can't remember the last time I felt this close to others. Thank you all for being here for me. For being a friend."

"Don't thank us quite yet." Twilight spoke up. The first time in awhile. "After a day or two of rest. I'm going with you to Canterlot. We can get help, and we can try and find other friends and family of yours. And I'm sure, if the others had some free time, we could all go."

The three other ponies nodded collectively. All of them even coming together to give me a hug.

Hands down, this is the best day ever. I don't even care I've got tears in my eyes. I just want to enjoy the moment.

* * *

After the hug broke apart, I took out that list of places and took another look at it.

"You know, it's still driving me crazy. I must have been on some kind of investigation. Something that lead me to Ponyvile. But all I have is this aforementioned list that may have been mine. Apparently I was supposed to meet Applejack. Then go meet somepony else, possibly my attacker. Then finally go to Cloudsdale."

Pinkie spoke up. "Kinda weird you'd go out into Cloudsdale since you can't stand on clouds."

"Wait. Cloudsdale is a giant cloud?"

Twi answered. "Yes. Pegasi can walk and manipulate clouds. So they normally live in clouds. And considering who you are, I'd have guess you would have just casted a cloud walk spell."

"Fair enough. So the only immediate clue is Applejack."

Everypony looked at Applejack. Applejack replied with a hint of agitation, "I've already done said Reason."

She recovered, adding in a nicer tone again, "sorry. Look, I wasn't expecting ya sugercube. The only one that showed up was that fancy dress pony. And he…"

The realization came to us all. Twilight saying what we all were thinking.

"Applejack. That may have been the pony that attacked reason, taking his memory! If the note isn't Reason's, it was his!"

I nodded. "Even if it isn't his, it's the only lead we have. Applejack? Tell us about this fancy pony, and what he said to you."

"well-"

With a boom, Fluttershy came crashing into the ground at the bottom of the hill with a crazed look in her eyes. We all sprinted down to find her collapsed, huffing like she ran a marathon.

Rarity was the first to help her up, giving Fluttershy one of her own cups of water. The rest of us came along with questions asking what happened to her.

Her answer silenced us all.

"Rainbow dash." She cough out between breaths, "She's, she's gone. Her house is a wreck. And her feathers all over the place. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry everyone. I tried. I tried so hard to find her. But. But..."

Fluttershy broke into tears and sobs before finishing.

**Author's**** note: Finally got some free time to write again. I hope to even get ch. 5 written not to long after this chapter is posted. Unless your from the future. In which case read on.**

**Also, if you can, please leave a review, comment, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sister, I've meet up with the other one. He asked a lot of questions, but I was vague like you asked. The story is starting to come together._

_Yes. And my undercover pony has sent me information on Him. She has confirmed his memory loss, and his strange behavior._

_I've also been coming to some of my own conclusions. Some very… shocking conclusions._

_Hm. So… You know. Luna. I know I may seem heartless for doing nothing, but you must understand. I had no choice. They had me in a position that is too risky._

_I'm starting to think your being a coward sister! You've fought great and powerful enemies in the past, but these fiends just slide by?!_

_Luna… I've come to see when these ponies make threats, they keep them. This incident with Reason has proven they're resourceful. When they threaten me, I knew it could all be plausible._

_All the more reason to do something Tia! You must have faith in the loyalty of our pegasus subjects! Even if that loyalty could mean turning on their own._

_Luna…_

_I told you if He caused chaos in Equestria, I would deal with it myself. And now I mean it for these traitors. I will act. And I'm not afraid to play the villain for the good of all ponies in Equestria. If these fiends threaten war, then I shall show them what nightmares come from endangering the peace between the three races. They shall feel my-_

_ENOUGH! You will do nothing of the sort. You have no idea of what it means to be a leader for as long as I've been! I have the possibility of civil war on my hands, and if doing nothing directly is what I must do, then so be it. You know nothing of these choices, because of that kind of thinking. The same thinking that had you banished. And if you wish then to go off, and let all the work I've spent trying to solve this problem through other means then starting a war I know we can avoid. Then I will be more than willing to send you back to that rock!_

… _Tia… I…_

…_Luna… I'm so sorry. I've… I can't remember the last time I was so… angry. I… I didn't mean it! It's just… when the fate of peace rests in your hooves, you tend to… you know I would never… I've tried to find a way… but… Luna! Wait! I…_

_**Your majesty, is something the matter? Me and the other guards heard screaming.**_

…

_**Your highness?**_

_... Go… Just go… I want to be alone._

_**Oh course your highness. Let's go men.**_

…_I hope you can find a way to solve this. And maybe if you can't. Maybe another can…_

_*poof*_

_A letter? Twilight? What could it be of all… oh no!_

* * *

This is a nightmare. On one of the happiest day I've had, it's turned sour quick.

After Fluttershy cried herself out, she passed out. Me, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie went off to get her into the hospital. While Applejack and Twilight went to go get help from Canterlot and the mayor. Personally a part of me wants to round up some of the town's people and search, but Fluttershy needs help right now.

I carried Fluttershy, while Rarity used her magic to make sure she didn't fall. Even Pinkie Pie helped by running ahead to warn the hospital of the situation.

* * *

"And you're sure she's fine?"

"I wouldn't worry detective. She was in shock and exhaustion. She just needs some rest." The doctor assured.

I sighed in relief "If you say so. Thanks doc."

The doctor smiled and walked off. I went off back into the hospital hallway to find a very distressed Rarity, and a very sad looking Pinkie pie with… straight hair?

"Uh. You okay there Pinkie?"

She looked over at me. Her voice monotone, and her eyes dead. "Rainbow Dash is suffering right now."

"Pinkie, how could you know that? We haven't even seen the crime-"

I was interrupted by a nurse calling down for cupcake call. This announcement got Pinkie's attention, redoing her hair, and restoring her to normal. With a huge grin, she zoomed off.

"Right." I said with a sigh. I think I've come to grips that Pinkie Pie is a bit out there.

I went over to Rarity to find her drying her eyes with a handkerchief. She offered it to me, but I declined.

"Are you sure detective?" She asked, still holding it out.

"Believe me, I'm fine. Look, I want to help find Miss Dash. But I need some info on her."

Rarity stayed silent, still drying her eyes. It took her a minute or two but she nodded.

"Great. Now, first off, did Rainbow Dash have any enemies?"

Rarity gasped dramatically. "Detective. You may have not known Rainbow, but she was beloved by just about anypony around. I'll admit her ego, temper, and other such things could stand in the way. But look hard enough and you'll find a pony with a heart of gold."

"Even so, she must have had enemies. Are you sure no one would want back at her for something?"

"Well." Rarity paused "There was the time with Gilda. But I doubt that after so long that she would now get back at Rainbow. Though I guess Griffins will be Griffins."

I nodded. Though I have no idea what a griffin is, at least I have a something.

"Why would this Gilda want to hurt Rainbow Dash?"

"The whole ordeal was that Gilda was a very good friend of Rainbow's. But we all saw her true colors. She was mean and nasty griffin. End of story. But I suppose that it was also Rainbow Dash made a fool of Gilda. Or, was that Pinkie Pie? I can't remember. It's been so long ago."

I sighed, that wasn't too helpful, but I can tell she's trying. I give her a warm smile.

"Thanks Rarity. You did well back there. You were very brave and calm during that whole ordeal. And in every chance you gave something up that someone else need. I find that admirable."

"Oh Reason. Thank you. And believe me, I've seen and been through a lot worse."

After my talk with Rarity, I talked to Pinkie Pie and she said she'd stay and watch over Fluttershy. Even if Rarity left, though I doubt she would.

* * *

I left the hospital and went over to the library. I found Twilight pacing frantically, with no sign of Applejack and Spike.

When she finally noticed me, she only slowed her pace by a little.

"Reason, how could this be happening? One friend being kidnapped was terrifying. The second time was absolutely horrifying. But now again. We don't even know what happened. Rainbow Dash of all ponies. Why would anypony take Rainbow Dash? Why-"

"Twilight!" I shouted. That got her attention. "Look, I don't know why Rainbow Dash was taken. Heck, we don't know what the bloody hay happened. But I intend to find out. Now I need you to prepare a cloud walk spell."

"Reason. You're in no condition to go back on the job! Now I appreciate that you care, but I'm sure the royal guards can handle it. I've sent a letter to the Princess Celestia and when Spike returns with Applejack from the mayor we will have help even more help."

Celestia? I'd bet she's in charge. But how does Twi know her?

"Twi, after everything you've done for me, and the kindness you've shown. I couldn't do that. And even without my memory, I think that solving mysteries is my talent. And you can't take away talents."

Twilight sighed, shaking her head. She then levitated a book or two off the shelve and started going through them. I also asked for a book on species, and she got it without reply. Didn't even turn.

* * *

I went through the book, finding little description species after species. I need a general idea, but I plan to read more into them.

'**Dragons.** Giant fire breathing monsters, known for being terrifying, greedy, and heartless.'

I doubt that's how all dragons are. Just look at Spike.

'**Draconequus.** A strange creature having the head of a pony, and the body of many other creatures. Though it's thought that they're related to dragons in some way, though it's unknown.'

Sounds dangerous. Though it seems they're rare and mostly extinct. It also mentions that they're almost, and sometimes more, powerful as Alicorns in terms of magic.

'**Changelings.** Horrifying monsters that have a special kind of magic that can make them take the form of others. It is unknown if they can learn any other magic. It is unknown if they're actually a kind of pony. They feed on love and are extremely dangerous.'

Scary thought if a Changeling could learn magic of unicorns, and be the only ones who can shape shift. Feed on love? That sounds horrible! No wonder they don't get along with anypony else.

'**Griffins.** Half eagle, half lion. These creatures are known for their temper, and rarely can they coexist with ponies. Not only are griffins mostly predators, they also have been known to want a good fight against anything they deem worthy. Tread carefully with these creatures.'

Well, that description alone could point this Gilda to cause. But I won't point a hoof yet.

* * *

"Find what you were looking for?" Twilight interrupted. Now right next to me.

I nodded. Yes. Even if it's a dead end, at least I've got a bit more grasp on the world.

"Is the spell ready?" I asked.

"I'll cast it once were near Rainbow's house. We're going to have to use my balloon to get there though. Hope you don't you get air sick."

I smiled. "Guess we'll find out. Let's go."

"You sure you want me along?"

"Think of yourself as my Trotson."

Twilight finally smiled, letting out a laugh. "Sure thing Sherlock. And thank you."

* * *

We both stepped off from Twilight's balloon onto Rainbow Dash's cloud. Twilight casted the cloud walk spell, and even explained how I could use it. She said I'd know if it works if I felt super light.

Personally, all I could think was how I didn't feel different and that I really didn't want to plummet to my doom. But I trusted Twilight, and I stepped off anyway. And considering I'm not screaming in terror, or hearing the wind rush around me, I think it worked.

We parked the balloon and went to the front door. It was wide open. The house also seemed dark. We went in, lighting the place up in dazzle of purple and light green.

"Stange. I wonder why the attacker would close all the curtains for. It's unlikely somepony would see him. Plus you'd have to consider the fact he left everything as is. So what was the point?"

Twilight shook her head. "I don't think it was the attacker. Rainbow has been acting strange the past couple of days. We hardly saw her, and she was always off out of town. Otherwise she was in here, locked away."

"What was she doing? From what I could tell about her, she was quite the active one of the group."

"What do you mean?" Twi looked in my direction with a puzzled look. Catching me inspecting one of Rainbow's feathers. One of many scattered across the place.

"Well, considering she has a job as a weather pony says one. I'll admit, I can imagine slow days. But the fact is, the weather needs changed all the time. Or at least whenever her schedule said it needed change."

I pocketed the feather into one of my inner pockets and went on speaking. Taking a look over at a nearby trophy case

"And considering the amount of trophies she has, she must have quite the thrill of adventure. She's an athlete. Plain and simple."

I looked over at Twilight to find her with a smile. "You may not have the memories, but you were right. Can't change who you are."

I nodded and looked around at all the cyan feathers. They don't seem to have a pattern. Just scattered about. Some area's had a feather or two more than others. But otherwise they were just blindly scattered.

"Do pegasi molt they're feathers?" I asked still looking around the floor.

"No. Pegasi's feathers work like the hairs on our mains. They just fall off every once and awhile. Why?"

"Let's just say I have a new theory. Now, I hate to snoop, but we need to look through Miss Dash's things."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Twi asked with a worried glance. She's shaking from hoof to tail. She must really not what to be here. Or maybe she's afraid she'll find something she'll regret finding.

"We need to. Note anything you find. The smallest details can be the most vital."

Twilight sighed then went over to a nightstand and started going through it. I continued to look around. Most of the furniture had been tossed aside or moved. Nothing seemed to be taken though. And I can assume that if anything made of cloud is broken, then nothing would remain.

* * *

Twilight had begun to search though a dresser, while I went over to inspect the kitchen. It seemed little change had happened in here. After some quick searching, I did spot something under the table.

I lifted the entire table with levitation, and just grabbed the bundle of sheets with my hoof. I then sat the table back down, then proceed to sit down in the nearby chair.

It seemed to be a calendar. With every day having a very small description on general weather for the day. If any changes are to happen, along with times and specifics. It also has numbers that have different weather descriptions. Along at the bottom, it says 'see map for local.' That must be if a certain area needs certain weather patterns for that day.

Every day is like this. Up to a month of it. Rainbow's job seems a lot more complicated memorization then I would have thought. If you were just starting the job, everyday you'd have to look at the map, figure out coordinates, and find the right cloud. But Rainbow seemed to have gotten used to it. She even had righting next to certain numbers, saying what area that is, or who's house.

"Rainbow's job is a lot more complicated then you'd think. No wonder she tries to relax a lot, or do sports. It's a lot of work, numbers, memorizing. A bit tedious for my tastes."

Twilight came into the kitchen after my call out, levitating a folder. Then setting it down on the table.

"Really? Rainbow never talks in depth about her job. And I never really read anything mentioning the procedures of a weather pony." She made a run though of the schedule. "Wow. A lot more then you'd think. It's amazing she has any free time or energy."

"It just seems like its boring. Not tiring. Not if you don't have to constantly change the weather. Though some of these notes and marks are weird. Especially the recent ones." I looked over at the folder laying across from me. "I'd put that in your saddle bag. It's getting late, and frankly I'm worried about getting down in the dark. I don't even know how you got us up here smoothly."

Twilight made a small smile, and winked. "Call it a hobby. I love balloon rides. Always have."

* * *

We got up to leave when we were stopped dead in our tracks.

Two fairly large armored pegasi were standing in the doorway. One wide eyed and staring at me. The other with a look of both anger and shock.

"Who in the name of Celestia are you two? And who the hay let you two into a crime scene?!"

* * *

Uh oh. This might not end well.

**Authors**** note: Please leave a review, comment, etc. The plot thickens, and it seems the good detective and his assistant are in trouble now. What will they discover? Read on if you can, and find out. -**


	6. Chapter 6

_Fluttershy… Fluttershy… Fluttershy!_

_Pinkie! Screaming and chanting the poor dear's name over and over again is not going to wake her up!_

_Oh. Sorry Rarity. I'm just having a hard time waiting. I really want Fluttershy to wake up. I can't wait to give her all these get well cupcakes!_

_P… Pinkie?_

_Fluttershy!? Stay still dear. You've had quite the ordeal. After you landed, you went into shock and passed out._

_I… tried to fly so fast. I've never fly fast enough to leave a color trail behind. Rainbow Dash does that a lot though._

_Wow! So you were flying so fast around town looking for Rainbow dash? That's amazing! Here! Have a cupcake!_

_Oh… thanks Pinkie. Wait! Where's Everypony else? Where's Reason!?_

_Goodness darling. Why do you need to know where the detective is?_

_Because it was my job! No wait I mean… I…_

_Sweetie… what're you not telling us?_

…

_It's okay! You can tell us. Pinkie Diana Pie is the best secret keeper ever!_

…_Reason has a dark secret he doesn't remember._

* * *

The air was tense as we held our ground against the royal guards. Every muscle in me screamed to flee. But I knew better. I was on cloud, pegasi are faster and can fly, and finally these were trained soldiers. My chances are pretty slim.

"Well?"

Alright. Guess I'll just wing it with these pagasi.

"Hello. I'm detective Reason. I'm here with assistant miss Twilight Sparkle here on an investigation."

Twilight seemed to have not got the hint to play along. She was still shaking as bad as the other guard. Wait. I thought royal guards were supposed to be fearless? Probably a new guy.

"Reason eh? Well… Reason. This is an official investigation. Now I'd advise you'd hand over any and all evidence you've taken. Along with leaving the premises now."

Twilight without a word started to reach into her saddle bag. But I swiftly took action.

"I've got it Miss Sparkle. Why don't you head over to the balloon and get it ready?"

Twilight started to open her mouth, but I nudged her along. She moved without complaint. Though she still had the shakes. Meanwhile, I had to distract these guys.

"Here you go sirs." I took the feather out of my pocket and handed it to shakes on the left. "That's all we had time to take. I wanted to see if one or two of these feathers matched the victim. I mean, for all we know, another cyan pegasus could have come along and trashed the place. Never can be too careful."

Loud mouth narrowed his eyes. He came up to me and looked right into my eyes. We stared each other down until his eyes widen again, and a smile crept across his face.

"Heh. If you say so, Reason. Me and my partner were just going to wrap things up here. Why don't you run along now. You do seem to have a busy schedule. And I hope things have been going well for you, detective."

Something's not right here. Why is he now acting like a buddy? Oh well, better play along.

"Thanks. Things are going well. I've just been doing my job. Even gotten to meet some nice new friends."

Shaky I guess seemed to pick up on what was happening. And he became eerily calm as well, with a smile to match his partner. "Like your assistant? Yah, she's a keeper alright. You should go on. Go enjoy her. Heh heh."

Okay. This just got creepy. My green lit glow not helping make this seem less creepy. I'm so out of here. But of course, loud mouth had to get one last word before I left.

"Make sure to check back in. Thinker is getting restless to hear back from ya."

As I was closing the door, I looked back into the now darkening house.

"I'll do that when I'm good and ready."

And with that, I closed the door on them. Only seeing a glimpse of their startled faces.

* * *

The trip back down to Ponyville was silent. Twilight wouldn't look at me. Though I knew that wouldn't last long. I had a sneaking suspicion that I was in for the lecture of a life time.

* * *

Someponies may say they hate being right all the time. I personally, hate being wrong.

When we landed, Twilight kept trotting ahead of me. And when I finally caught up to her, we were back at the library.

I closed the door behind me, only to wish I hadn't so I could flee.

Twilight threw book after book at me, all nearly hitting me. In my dodging, I noticed Spike and Applejack there, trying to calm her down.

"Twilight! Stop it. What happened?"

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! Reason is the reason I'm going to a dungeon. When the princess finds out I broke the law, she'll send me off back to magic kindergarten. And that's the best case situation."

"Sugarcube. Your Celestia's student. 'Member that? You've dealt with all kinds of affairs on your own. What makes this any different?"

"The difference is that I lied about taking things from a crime scene! That's stealing, breaking and entering, and whole other load of crimes!"

Okay this is getting ridicules. I'm not going to stand here, and be pelted with-

OW! Was that my own novel that hit me in the face?

"Twilight! Stop it, right now! I had reason to do all that. I'm trying to help your friend remember? Rainbow's in trouble. And I know I can help. Something wasn't right about the scene. Just give me a chance to explain!"

I stopped, shielding my face with my hooves. Waiting for the next book to come at me. Thankfully it never did.

"Fine. You have five minutes to explain yourself. But for the moment. Spike, Applejack. What did Mayor Mare say?"

Applejack took off her hat and held it to her chest. "Sorry Twi. She said she'd help if she could. But since the royals are dealing with it, it's out of her hooves. Right now, she's trying to get another weather pony."

Silence filled the room.

"Spike. Please say you got some good news from the princess." Twi begged.

Spike opened up a scroll he was holding, reading it aloud.

_"Dear my faithful student Twilight. I've had some soldiers sent over to help if they can. But I'm afraid there's not much I can do. I've been extremely preoccupied with another matter, and have had little time for anything else. I will help more if the time comes. I'm sorry Twilight, and I wish I could do more. All I can do now though, is pray for Rainbow Dash's safety. Your regretful ruler, princess Celestia."_

After he was done reading, Spike looked up at Twilight with big sad eyes. He looked like he was going to cry, and I didn't blame him. How could all these higher ups not be able to help?

Twilight gave a sigh and looked over at me. Guess it was my turn now.

* * *

I put all the evidence we gathered at the nearby table, minus the feather that was taken. Twilight, Spike, and Applejack were all sitting around the table as I began my little show. All eyes on me now.

"Now, as we entered the house, it was quite true the place had been ransacked with Rainbow nowhere to be seen. And Twilight had mentioned Miss Dash had been keeping to herself and been out of town. Correct?"

All nodded in agreement.

"Now originally, I had assumed maybe this was a personal attack. I had asked for some of Dash's enemies and I assumed that with that mindset at first. Until I saw the inside of the house. Something was strange enough to change that theory."

"But all that was there was bunches of Rainbow Dash's feathers Reason." Twilight chimed in.

"Exactly! Don't you see? If Rainbow Dash was indeed attacked, why weren't there any other feathers? Only pegasus can fly and stand on clouds. And Rainbow was quite the fighter, so I'm told, and I could only guess that she would have at least gotten a few good swings at her attacker. So why were only her feathers found everywhere?"

Spike now spoke up. "Couldn't a unicorn just cast a cloud walk spell like you guys did?"

"Well Spike, even if you considered that, how did the unicorn get up there? To high to teleport. And using a balloon or other such means would have been quite obvious to the public. And earlier today at the picnic, some of you mentioned that Rainbow was around earlier that day. So it was in broad daylight."

Applejack spoke up last. "Did you ever consider that maybe she was outnumbered?"

"Again, there would still be feathers. Plus if Rainbow Dash is as fast as they say, I would have thought she'd have gone to get help. The place is made of cloud. If she had to, she could just crash though the cloud and run to the rest of us. No. I have a different theory."

Everyone leaned in anticipation for the reveal.

"This crime scene. If you ask me, it's too much. The amount of damage around the place, it looked like a bloody war happened. It looks too much like a crime scene. I think it was staged. Rainbow Dash is missing no doubt. But I don't think a fight ever happened."

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

Twilight quickly spoke up after that. "That doesn't make any sense. Why fake it all. And if it is all faked, where's Rainbow Dash? And who took her?"

"I don't know everything yet," I added before anyone else could speak. "But our next clue would be in the papers we found. I believe those papers, Miss Dash's behavior, and this crime scene are linked. Along with Applejack's visitor, and perhaps the case I was working on."

"What makes you think everything is connected?" Spike asked with raised brows.

"The key to that is in these papers. The calendar, and more importantly, the contents of the folder Twilight took. Miss Dash's payment slips."

**Author's**** note: If you like, please leave a review, comment, etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

_No! This cannot be true Fluttershy dear! It can't be!_

_The Princess said it was true. She… She even gave me instructions to be very careful around him. I told her I could handle it. Since we've all have had the experience with his type. She even told me to keep it a secret. I'm sorry girls. But I didn't want to make the princess mad. But now I've made you both mad. Sorry._

_It's okay Fluttershy! Don't be sorry, I'm not mad. Just really confused._

_Pinkie! The great and handsome gentlecolt we've all come to care for is no more than a ghastly, lying, horrible, evil-_

_Well Rare. That's just it. He wasn't all those nasty things. I happened to know if somepony is good or not. You could say it's another talent of mine._

_I… I think Pinkie's right Rarity._

_What! You're agreeing with her?! But you just said-_

_I… said that's what Celestia told me. I don't believe it for a second though. When I first saw Reason in the library asleep, I was so scared. But then I saw Twilight there too. Later I found out she was helping him. That he was lost and confused. And when I finally looked into his eyes… I didn't see evil or hate… I saw sorrow and kindness. I think Celestia's wrong. Reason isn't a monster. Or at least…_

_At least what Fluttershy?_

_Pinkie. Darling. He doesn't remember being a monster._

* * *

"You stole payment slips?! Are you insane guys?!" Spike shouted out for all to hear.

Twilight silenced him, and I continued on.

"Now. First things first. The calendar. It seems to be as simple as orders on what day the weather should be like. But what I found weird was why it was under the floor. I have no idea why it was there, though I can guess. But what's important is that what's on it. To anypony else, it's numbers and other such gibberish. But, it's what perhaps Rainbow Dash saw that's important."

I opened up some pages, showing off some of the orders for areas, days, etc. Then I pointed out some faded out marks.

"Here. She was taking notes. Now some of these are as simple as, 'Applejack's farm' and other such. But some are very different. Like here, one week ago. A hot week with little clouds around. Near the end of the week, it lists the same as all the others. Rainbow though, put's down, 'must be mistake. Changing to rain. Send letter regarding mistake and change.'"

Applejack nodded. "I remember that. Right now, us and a lot of the other farmers around Ponyville are still in growing season. That week had been quite hard on us, so I asked Dash if she could make it rain some. She agreed, and it rained a hour later."

"Yes. But what's strange is after awhile she keeps writing in things about 'mistakes, needs looked into, why,' and other such notes. But the problem is, what is the problem? It seems like just weather patterns to me. So, we look into the payment slips."

I looked over at Twilight, and she started going through her saddle bag. In the meantime, I looked over at Applejack.

"But before that, Applejack. While the payment slips are another key to the puzzle, the biggest clue is your visitor. Can you tell me anything about him?"

Applejack started to look mad just at the thought of recounting the tale.

* * *

"Well. This fancy dressed pony came over to the barn the day before I found ya in our barn. He mentioned something about how I wasn't paying my weather fees. Now I called him out on this, knowing full well I paid them bills."

"You have to pay for the weather?"

"Well of course sugercube. How else do you think the weather mares and colts make their livin? Weather service is a job only pegasi can do. And its government work, so you pay bills for the weather. It's cheap anyway, and it's mostly farmer troubles. Otherwise mayors and other such can ask for a collection if a town or city wants different or specific weather."

"Interesting. And you said he harassed you?"

"Why yes! He tried to explain why I should pay my bills and such. Talking to me like I was stupid or something! Finally I told him to get, before I show him how I buck the trees using his smug face as a demonstration!" Applejack took a moment to recompose herself. "When he left, he told me there would be consequences for this, and ran off to town. The day was quiet after that. Until I woke up to find you asleep in my barn."

"What race was he?"

"I'm… not sure sugercube. He had on a coat like yours. He wasn't a unicorn. But he could have been a earth pony, or pegasus. His wings could have been hiding under his coat after all."

Our conversation was ended when Twi came back with the folder. She levitated it onto the table and I opened it up for all to see.

* * *

Inside I showed that all that was inside was statements. Listing all of the payment slips that had been sent to Rainbow's bank.

"Now, here's where things get interesting. Now looking back on Rainbow's other payments, it's pretty consistent. Until around the same time Rainbow's notes showed up. Then the payments got bigger. She was receiving more bits then she ever had before."

Spike spoke up, followed with a sarcastic tone. "Did you ever think she just got a pay raise?"

"No Spike. Think about it. Strange weather Rainbow's noticing. Bigger payments. Applejack's visitor. And the final clue to the puzzle."

Twi spoke up now. "Your investigation and memory wipe. You were to find out what Rainbow Dash was realizing. You came here to talk to Applejack about the visitor. Meet an informant perhaps. Then head off to Cloudsdale. Where Rainbow's employers were."

All eyes were, including mine, on Twilight. Who was levitating my list and looking straight at me with a questioning look.

I could only laugh and smile.

"Well, isn't it just elementary Trotson? Yes, that's correct. I think I was investigating something that was going down with Rainbow's employers. Now whether I knew what the crime was or not, I was putting the evidence together. But I was stopped midway. I propose that I was intercepted, lured into the infamous cave. Only to be attacked by somepony, and wiped of my memory. Somepony very powerful, who could cast the memory wipe spell."

All was silent. No one dared to move as all of it sank in.

It was Twilight who finally broke the silence.

"We have to tell the guards. They need to know all this. If we hurry, maybe we can go get them at Rainbow's house."

I shook my head. This was going to be the hard part to explain.

"Twi. I think those weren't royal guards."

And that's when the objections began.

* * *

"Horse apples! How in tarnation could you know that?"

"Why didn't you stop them then?"

"Why would there be fake royal guards?"

On and on the questions and objections went. And every time I tried to get back attention, they ignored me. On. And on. And on it went. On. And on. And-

I slammed my hooves on the table. Making a loud bang sound, and emitting a huge burst of light green light.

"SHUT UP!"

All became silent as all three of my friends looked at me with new found fear and shock in their eyes. I took a deep breath and sighed. I'm not sure where that came from. But right now, I really don't care.

"Whoever is doing all this is very powerful." I continued. "They have ponies with powerful magic, and who knows what else. It wouldn't come as surprise if they had placed royal guards. Remember when I said the crime scene looked too much like a crime scene? Well, like I said, I don't know all the details. But I can guess these guys want this rapped up quick. Plus they knew me, in the creepy kinda way. I don't know why that was, but they were surprised to see me there."

Twilight chimed in. "So what your saying is, is that they were sent to destroy possible evidence they missed. Then just fill out a report and let the case sit with, what seems to be, no leads. But wouldn't Celestia know about all this?"

Applejack answered before I could. "Maybe she does know, but she can't do anything about it. I recon Reason is suggesting that Rainbow was being bribed into something. But she denied and got kidnapped for it. Maybe the same is being done to Celestia. She can't do anything."

All became silent again. We all stayed frozen and quite for so long, I had begun to wonder if time had froze.

Luckily this wasn't the case when Spike looked over at Twilight.

"So what do we do now?"

All I eyes fell from Twilight, to me. I knew there was only one answer though.

"Well ladies, and gentledragons. Looks like I'm off to Cloudsdale. To finish what I had started. Only with a little less memory for a guide."

* * *

Applejack had left after my announcement. She said she be back tomorrow morning to see us off. Spike went off to bed. But Twilight was ready to fight me down on this. Though I quickly pointed out we don't have many options.

We decided to both go off to bed and be ready for tomorrow. I guess I'm not going to go alone after all. That's good. Because honestly, I think Twilight would be better in a fight then me.

With that, I went off to the guest room. There, I hung my coat and tie then settled into bed.

These are my friends. They need my help. I'm going to stop the pony behind this, and get Rainbow Dash back. Or… I'll die trying!

* * *

_Ugh, back here again? Hello?! Miss voice? Are you here?_

_Why are you doing all this? You don't remember who you are, and even if you did, you wouldn't help these ponies. Why then, help them?_

…_Because. They're my friends. And it's the right thing to do._

…

…

_Have you looked in a mirror? What did you see?_

_Myself, Why?_

…

_What does a mirror have to do with this?_

_My name is Princess Luna. And you, creature, would be wise to follow my words. Find yourself and you'll see the truth. Cloudsdale. Cloud storage number two. There we will all see if in loss, there is redemption._

_Wait! What are you talking about? What is that supposed to mean? Luna! Luna! Bloody hay… The fun never ends._

**Authors note: Another chapter down. Hope you enjoying so far! If you like, please leave a review, comment, etc I really hope my writing is getting better, and I'd love some feedback. See you for the rest of the story! -**

**-Update- Going on a break for awhile. Also going to be fixing up All chapters. I've been going through and noticing I've made so many errors. So be on the look out!**


End file.
